die_familie_patricksfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Julien Patricks und Dallas Warsh
Diese Seite beinhaltet die Beziehung zwischen Julien Patricks und Dallas Warsh. »But you're my little sisters best friend«, he said, feeling guilty but willing, horrified but he knew he was tempted. »So what?«, Dallas replied and her eyes glowed within the darkness, her hair wet from the rain. »Your best friend's in love with your sister, too, so why bother?« He looked at her with suprise and shock. »What did you just say?« Dallas Warsh ist die beste Freundin von Tessa Patricks. Seit sie in jungem Alter bei den Patricks zu Besuch gewesen war, bewunderte sie Julien für sein gutes Aussehen und seine "gefährliche" Art. Er war rebellisch, ähnlich wie sie, was sie ansprach. Später beschreibt sie ihre Gefühle für ihn als eine Art "magische Anziehung", die sie nicht kontrollieren konnte. Im Gegensatz zu Josephine thematisierte Dallas ihre Gefühle nie offen vor Tessa, obwohl diese es sich denken konnte. Für Dallas war Julien ein Teil von ihr, aber sie hatte keinerlei Bedürfnis, das mit der Welt zu teilen. Sie hoffte mehr still in sich hinein, dass es aufhören würde oder sie eine Möglichkeit finden würde, mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Julien allerdings nahm von Dallas anfangs nur sehr wenig Notiz. Erst als sie ein Opfer des Anschlages von Jennifer Hamilton wurde spricht er das erste Mal mit ihr. Dallas, ihre Gefühle still akzeptierend, lässt sich nichts anmerken auch nicht, als sie erfährt, dass Julien seit langem mit Marie Grace involviert ist. Sie fragt Tessa lediglich danach, warum diese es ihr nie erzählt hatte, woraufhin Tessa ihr erklärt, dass sie dachte, die Beziehung zwischen Marie und Julien würde nicht halten und dass es so oder so wenig zur Sache täte, da Beziehungen unter den Thronerben nicht geduldet waren. Josephine ist um einiges fanatischer was ihre Gefühle zu Julien angeht, weshalb sie nicht bemerkt, dass Dallas ebenfalls Gefühle für ihn hat. Nachdem Josephine durch die Interviews im zweiten Jahr erfährt, dass Julien eine Freundin hat, ist sie wütend auf Tessa und meidet sie weitestgehend. Erst, als Tessa das zuviel wird, spricht sie ihre Freundinnen wütend auf deren Zuneigung zu ihrem Bruder an. »Is it the only reason you're friends with me? Because you fancy my brother? ... That's not what I need friends for, besides, we have certainly more important things to deal with.« Dallas erweist sich als teurere Freundin zu Tessa als Josephine, die zu spät versteht, dass ihre Gefühle nicht erwidert werden und es hoffnungslos ist, darauf zu warten. Dallas stellt ihre Freundschaft zu Tessa über Julien, was die Freundschaft der beiden Mädchen stark verstärkt. Dallas ist auch die einzige, der Tessa erzählt, was zwischen ihr und Moe an Silvester des dritten Schuljahres passiert. Bis zu seinem fünften Schuljahr nimmt Julien nur wenig Notiz von Dallas und wenn, dann im Zusammenhang mit seiner Schwester. Nachdem er von seiner Adoption erfährt, kapselt sich Julien immer mehr von seiner Familie ab, was Tessa zutiefst verletzt. Dallas ist schließlich diejenige, die ihm sagt, wie Tessa sich fühlt, was ihm hohen Respekt vor ihr einbringt. »She's your sister not your enemy. Blood may be thicker than water, but that's only reasonable in chemistry. And as we know, Tessa is the only one good at that.«